The Rescued Saving the Rescuer
by xFallenxAderesx
Summary: KagsSess Sesshomaru saves Kagome from killing herself but could she possibly save him. Kagome tried to end her life but he saved her. Can she melt the ice around his heart? And possibly help heal a few cuts deep in him? Used to be under mouse082191
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs that will appear in this fic.(A/N: I know the characters are OOC but please bear with me.)

Chapter1: I want to die.

_**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(Unless I try to start again)  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused   
Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again **_

_**I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused **_

_**Chorus **_

_**I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends **_

_**Chorus**_

I just sat in my chambers, thinking. I felt overwhelmed at all the emotions that with these meomories, these thoughts. I was thinking about my mother, Inuyasha, and my father. 'Do I really want to fight him? Why do I then? Is it because of father?' I sat thinking again when a meomory came to me.

**Thoughts/Meomory**

**Me and mother were playing in the garden when news my father had returned. I was so happy about father being home I didn't hear about the human wench with him. I also didn't see my mother's pale face and horrified expression. I ran to greet father. He had a girl with him and she was holding his hand. "Father. Who is she" Instead of giving me a direct answer he said"Sesshomaru. You're getting a brother." At the time I was overjoyed. Until, I noticed what it did to my mother. When I was offically seven years old, me and mother went to see the dojo. It was this day mother killed herself. In the weeks before her death. She had stopped eating, talking, or showing any emotion at all. She had calmly walked over to the training sword pile, picked one up, and stabbed herself. It was in those few moments, I relized it was because of the wench and my father. I also decided it was Inuyasha's fault even though he wasn't born. In these moments I decided that I would be like my mother in her last moments: proud, strong, and emotionless. I eventually forgived father, figurung he was just weak. I almost forgave Inuyasha. Until when I went to gather him to help father, he was pinned to a tree. The villagers said he killed their miko. They also say with her last moments she forever pinned him to a tree.My father died. It was time for me to become lord of the western lands. I gained the respect of all demons and was feared among lower ones. Later after my brother was released by some strange miko, I found that somenone pretended to be him. This had ended with him being pinned the tree. I considered forgiving him but for some reason I decided to train him. Every so often I'd attack him to keep trying to train. Something about the miko that released him though...**

**End of thought/meomory**

I finally fell asleep pondering about the strange miko. I beleive her name was Kagome.

Kags and gang

"Hey guys. We should get some sleep" Kagome said. It was around ten at night. Her and Inuyasha would stay up on guard.(A/N: After this I'm going to switch to Kags pov. See ya!)

I was sitting under the tree Inuyasha was in when I sensed her. The claypot came agian. Inuyasha of course smelt her and ran off. 'Why do I always follow I just get hurt? Why do I care if he goes or not?' She decided she would just see if that's where he went. So, she walked over to Sango. "Sango I need you and Miroku to take watch for about 20 minutes. okay" She whispered while shaking her awake. "Sure, Kagome-chan." She replied sitting up."Its Inuyasha again." I nodded and left. I followed to where I sensed her. She got there just in time:

"Inuyasha? Kill my re-incarnation" Kikyo said in her dead, cold voice.

"I...I will." With that Inuyasha and Kikyo started to kiss passionatly and a little more. Until a twig broke under my weight. They both looked up. My legs were glued to where I was standing."I'm sorry Inuyasha but I will not be returning this time. No need to kill me. I finally understand, Goodbye." With that I ran blindly. That was the stituation until, I reached a cliff...

Sesshy-sama

'Maybe I should just kill myself.' I shook my head violently at the thought. My head shot up, I smelt tears. They were coming from near the cliff on my lands. I jumped up and shot out of the room as quick as I was able to do. It smelled like the miko. 'Omg, she must have finally snapped! Inuyasha you are truly a baka.' Sure enough it was her. She was on the edge, smiling like a maniac. She was really going to jump!

Sango and Miroku

"Sango, they've been gone a long while. Do you think he's with _her_ agin"

"Most likely, Houshi-sama." Sango sighed at this.'That baka doesn't realize what he does to her each time. Inuyasha you are a stupid hanyu baka!'

"Calm down. He is a baka but we can't interfere."

"She's going ot snap and kill herself soon if we don't" Sango's voice was shaking she was so angery and upset."She sometimes mentions it while we're bathing. She says it would be so easy to just drown herself and get it over with."

This actually suprised Miroku into gasping with a look off pure horror on his face."But...but...Why would she end her life over that baka"He jumped up. Sango started to smirk. "Houshi-sama? You're not going to interfere are you" "No. I sense a familar demonic auora." "What lands are we in again...Oh shit" "What is it Sango-chan" "We're in Sesshomaru's lands."

Kags

I stood on the edge of the cliff. Finally! A way out of my pain. I inched closer to the edge. I stood on my toes and took a dive. For a few minutes, it felt like I was floating...I was floating. No, I was being carried! I looked up to see my captor. It was none other than Sesshomaru.

Sesshy

I watched as she stood on her toes and take a dive. For some reason I couldn't let her die. So I caught her while she was falling and headed to my castle in the west. She looked up to try and find out who her captor was. Strangely enough she didn't panic...she relaxed in my grip and fainted. Jaken was as always waiting for me. He was completely shocked at who I was carrying. I snapped him out of his daze soon enough. "Jaken, have one of the _female_ servants go to the guest room next to my own." "Yes, mi'lord." With that he scrambled off to do his master's bidding. I reached the room at the same time as the servant. I walked in the room and carefully laid her on the bed. "Akira, take care of her." "Yes, my lord." She bowed respectfully and went to get a sleeping gown for the girl. I left the room.

Mouse: I hope you like my new story. I wrote this for my friend Kayla. Please reveiw. Flames are excepted but not appreciated. I hope you stick with me for the rest. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs that later appear in this fic...figure one or two a chap.

Chapter2: Why did you save me? What are your real reasons?

Akira

I walked around the room the next day, cleaning up. Sesshomaru was in here early. 'I think he was here all night. I wonder why he cares for her so. He treats her like glass. I wonder how I could get him to leave,' I thought sighing,'The only way would for Rin to want his attention. That would be easy.' After I finished straightening up, I made a bee line for Rin-chan's room. I knocked very quietly"Rin-chan? Its me Akira." "Rin is happy to see Akira." "Do you think you could talk Sesshomaru-sama into taking a walk with you or something? All he does is sit by that girl's side. I think I might be able to wake her up. I want to find out what happened to her. I could probably help." I informed the little girl quietly. "Sure Rin, wants to go for a walk anyway" With that she started to skip down the hallway.Humming I walked to the kitchen to get the girl some food and cha. (A/N: If you don't already know cha means tea.) I jumped a little when Sesshomaru appeared behind her. "At Rin's request we will be going on walk. If there is any change in her condition have Jaken come retrieve me immediatly.""Yes, my lord." Both Jaken and I responsed at once. With that they walked away. "Jaken you stand outside."I said to him as soon as we reached the room. "Whatever." I walked over the girl. "Girl, you need to wake up.""Fine. I'm up." This suprised me."How'd you get him to leave" "I had Rin make him go on a walk with him." This got her chuckling"Always have the children do it they can never resit." "What's your name so I can stop calling you girl" "My name is Kagome"she said smirking. "Well Kagome-sama, I'm glad your up." "Please just call me Kagome." "Okay, Kagome. How did Sesshomaru-sama find you" She smiled sadly before answering"He caught me when I tried to jump to my death." I gasped"You tried to take your own life" "Yes." "Why" "Because of his brother, Inuyasha. He promised his undead lover he kill me for her. I decided I was the reason she couldn't be fully alive so...I decided to give it back to her by taking my own. I possess part of her soul. By dieing she would revived fully." "OMG" I said still shocked" You loved this Inuyasha didn't you" "Yes"she replied sadly" Um, you would be able to find clothes for me please" I just remembered she was in a sleeping gown. "Oh, I'm so sorry" "Its okay"Kagome gave me a warm smile. "OMG! I was supposed to alert Sesshomaru-sama when you awake" "Why don't we just go to him instead" "Are you sure you can" "Yes. If you come with me." "Okay." I went over to the chest and pulled out a amber kimono with foxes all over it. It also had a orangish red obi. It was so beautiful. It match her chocolate brown eyes...

Sesshy-sama

Rin skipped ahead of me, with energy only a eight year old girl could. She stopped every so often to pick a pretty flower. No matter what I did my thoughts wandered to that girl.

'Why was I so afraid to whether she woke up or not?'

**' Because you've been attracted to her since you met her.'**

'Two things: I have not been attracted to her and who the hell are you?'

**'I'm the humane side of you and yes you have. But you won't admit it right now.'**

'What do mean not right now?'

**'I mean I'm going to later on.'**

'Grrrr...you can not make me do anyhting!'

**'Oh yes I can. Watch me' **After that thought I walked straight off the road into a tree.**'I told you so. eep! I'll leave you alone..._for now_'**

'Finally. Some peace and quiet. Maybe my humane side was right and I have devoloped feelings for this human. How else could you explain me sitting at her bedside all night.' I was broken out of my thoughts by two women yelling to each other:

"Come on and hurry up Akira-chan" "Kagome are you sure you should be running" "I'm fine!Oof" "Kagome-chan I told you so"one voice said laughing"You've been not using your legs so they're wobbly" "Oh well! I'll get them un-wobbly" "Two things: You're going to fall again and Is that even a word" "Dunno! If its not it is now" One said still giggling" Hey Akira-chan! Where do you think they are" "Knowing Rin...A few feet ahead in the flower patch" "Okay! Hey Akira" "Yes" "I'll race you" "No fair! Your already way ahead of me" "Sorry! But: Eat my dust" "You'll regret those words" More laughter. Then the women reach the flower patch. Its was my servant and the miko? Both were giggling so hard they were out of breathe. Kagome was wearing a beautiful kimono that looked great on her and Akira was wearing the usual. Finally, they noticed me and Rin staring. Akira blushed and Kagome gave a cheerful wave. They both walked slowly across the clearing talking quietly but I could still hear them"Kagome,where did you learn to run that fast" "I hunted demons remember? You have to get fast to dodge them."" Duh, sorry.Uh-oh we're in trouble." "How can you tell" "His eyes." "Oh. Just tell him, that I demanded you come with me to find him. Its true anyway." "Not completely." "Oh well. I'll take the heat for it. I didn't want you to get in trouble." "Thank you, but let me." "No" She said forcibly"Besides he can probably hear us." "OMG! I forgot his hearing was better than a human's. eep" I had to grin at this this. Akira didn't notice but Kagome did. He was sure of it. So he yelled to them "You're not in trouble both of you! Now stop walking at a turtle's pace" Kagome turned to Akira again. "Hey Akira" "What" "I'll race you." "Okay. On the count of three." "Okay. 1...2...3..GO" Kagome and Akira starting running. Kagome was winning by much. He stepped directly into their path. Kagome never had a chance to stop. "EEP" Both girls said at the same time.He stopped her with his arms(A/N: Yes I said arms. In this fic he has both.) "Oof! That hurt." Kagome muttered. Akira didn't run into him so she didn't say anything. He gave Kagome a hand up. "Are you okay" "Yup" "Kagome-chan, aren't you acting a little bit hyper" Akira asked her. "I know. While you weren't looking I dumped alot of sugar into my cha and soup" "Oh kami. Why don't you go run around with Rin for a while" I said. "Okay! Hey Rin" "Yeah" "Your it" "Not fair"

Akira

I watched Kagome run with Rin for a bit. Then I turned to Sesshomaru-sama. "My lord" "Yes Akira" "Why did you save Kagome-chan" He sat thinking for a moment. "I have no idea." "I think Rin-chan is glad you did. I'm also grateful." "..." We sat in silence for a while until. "We should head back Rin is ready to fall asleep on her feet." "Fine. Akira, you go ahead of us to the castle and tell them to serve dinner shortly." "Yes my lord." With that I took off ahead.

Sesshy-sama

I turned to Kagome who was holding Rin. "Do you want me to carry her" "No. I'm okay. The 'sugar' wore off." "You never where hyper were you" She sighed"No." "Will you go back to Inuyasha" "No. I don't think I ever can. I need to get my son, though." "You have son" "Yes. Only through youkia adoption laws." "Oh." "Do you think I could go back to get him" "If you wish" I said almost sadly"I'm not using you as bait or anything." "Why did you save me" "I honestly don't know." "Well...If I left could I come back" "Yes but, why would you want to come back" "I don't have anywhere else to go. I have no life at my home. I can't go back to the group...I made a promise. Plus they think I'm dead." "Are you not afraid of me" "No. Reason being is if you saved me from taking my life, carry around a orphaned girl, and would allow me to return. You can not be as cold as you want me to believe. I think you have a good reason why you hate that baka, emotions, and humans. I don't care if you want to tell me but if you do whenever I'll be glad to listen." "I think one reason I saved you is because you're a good person. Also that no one should want to take their own life. Even if I myself have tried" I mummbled the last part to myself. Unfortunatly she heard and let out a small gasp. And whispered quietly so only I could hear "Why would you want to take your own life" "I'll explain tonight." "Alright." "Kagome-chan" "Yes Rin" "Can you sing me a song" "Of course. Now lets see...I know. I'll sing MY DECEMBER." So, she started to sing in the most heavenly voice:

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone **_

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you **_

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away   
To have someone  
To come home to **_

_**This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need **_

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you **_

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to **_

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear **_

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to **_

How fitting the song seemed. 'She has the most beautiful voice. It did not hurt my ears as many women's did. Is she an angel?' I thought to myself,'If she is she's a fallen one. Why would anyone hurt her so bad she tried to end her life? Inu-baka would. He never cares. I've seen him hurt her over and over again...Yet, she puts on a cheerful facade and does everything for them. No one seems to notice. Hell, even I didn't. Seeing her determination, inspired me. It still does. Why do we all hurt her so? Why does she get back up with a smile everytime her heart is broken? What does she have to keep her going?' He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand waving in front of his face and Kagome's voice saying"Sesshomaru-sama" "What" "We're here." "They asked how your walk was." She said pointing at the guards. I nodded to them and walked into the hallway. "You should change for dinner." "Okay. Um...How do I get there" "Come I'll show you." We started walking through the halls. "Sesshomaru-sama" "Yes" "Thank you for saving my life from myself." "No one deserves to die by their own hands. Except if they have no heart, or emotions." "Hmm. We need to talk about that later." I nodded"After dinner." "Whose room is next to mine" I actually smirked at that"Mine." "Oh okay" "You are truly a strange woman." "And why would that be" "  
Because you actually trust me." "Sesshomaru, I know you were in my room all night." I stiffened slightly at this. "Calm down, I'm not mad. I was awake. I woke up a hour after you fell asleep. I would've ran if I didn't trust you. I would've jumped out of your grasp back at the cliff and finished dieing." "Why did you try to kill yourself" "Like you I'll explain later." "Fine. Here we are." "Thank you." I nodded then entered my own chambers.

Mouse: Hey guys! Please keep reading and reveiwing! Luv ya. Ja ne! Still flames are accepted but not highly apperciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will so leave me alone. Runs and crys

Mouse: On with the story. I was suprised at how many reveiws I got after posting it a few hours ago. I glad you like it and hope you stick with me. Enjoy. Ja ne!

Chapter3: Confessions and a song.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I went into my chambers to change for dinner. I wore the same thing as always except green instead of the usaul red. I couldn't wait for dinner to be over with so I could find out why she did that. I however didn't look foward to telling her my story.

'Why do I feel compelled to tell her the truth about all of it?'

**' Because she's different. She's pure...except for trying to kill herself.'**

' For once I agree with you. She isn't full of greed humans are highly capable of. Hell, even demons are capable of.'

**' Hai...That and you're attracted to her.'**

'I lord Sesshomaru am not falling for a nigen.'

**' She's not just a nigen. She's a pure creature. Comparing her to other people and/or other things is cruel.'**

' Why do I put up with you again?'

**'Because you can't be rid of me. I'm a voice inside your head. I can't be killed.'**

My mental battle was interupted by someone knocking on my door. "Come in." Jaken entered the room. "What is it Jaken" "I've been told to tell you dinner is being served and the wench is acting weird." "Weird how" "She was helping the servants set the table." "Let her go. If she wishes to this let her." "Yes, milord." With that I walked to the dining room.

(Kagome's POV)

I wandered around my room for awhile exploring. I found a closet full of kimonos. I also found that my uniform was nowhere to be seen. Instead of a fruitless search for it I looked in the closet for a beautiful kimono. I settled on a gold one with red roses scattered on it and a red obi. I put it on and swept my hair into a s shape in the back of my head. When I was satisified with that I went to see if I could help with anything in the dining room. They relucent but let me help set the table. I know Jaken went and ratted on me but I didn't say anything. Instead I was curious as to what Sesshomaru's reaction would be. I was regretting yet looking foward to the conversation later. I wanted to hear his story but I didn't think I could tell mine without sobbing. I don't think Sesshomaru would take kindly to me crying. Just as she spoke his name he entered the dining hall.

(No one's POV)

Both ate in silence. Anticipating after the meal. The silence bothered Rin and Jaken but they both kept quiet anyway.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I entered the room just as she set down the last set of chopsticks. I probably will never understand this girl. (A/N: How wrong you are Sesshy! Gomen!) 'What will I tell her afterwards...' His thought was broken when she announced she was done and was going to head up.

"I will head up as well. Goodnight, Rin. Akira please take care of Rin." I said in my usual emotionless voice. Inside however I was far from being emotionless.

"Yes my lord" she replied immediatly. With that me and the miko took our leave. We walked in silence for most of the trip. Until Kagome broke that silence. "Your room or mine" (A/N: Not that way for you people with dirty minds!) "Your room." "Okay." They both entered her room.

(Kagome's POV)

We decided to talk in my room. The problem was neither wanted to break the ice. So I decided to.

"Sesshomaru. Do you want to go first or me"

"...you."

"Fine. I tried to kill myself because I was tired of giving false smiles and cheerfulness. Day after day, your brother broke my heart. He went to that dead claypot of a human daily. I would see them and pretend it never happened. I would daily put a fake smile and pretend to be happy. I just couldn't take it anymore. I decided if I killed myself we would get what we wanted. He would get Kikyo and I would never have to live lying daily. It just hurt." Only after I was done did I allowed a stray tear run down my cheek. Sesshomaru who was usually expressionless had many running across his face: sympathy, anger, sadness, and shock.

'Why would he let me see these things? Maybe because he knew I wouldn't use them against him? I don't think he will ever let me see him like this.'

"Sesshomaru"

"Hai"

"Its your turn. Before you said you wanted to kill yourself before"

(Sesshomaru POV)

I let out a sigh at her words. I would have to tell her something I allow no one to know.

"Hai. Except its not before. I still do." She let out a gasp but I continued"I never wanted to live like this. It was mainly my father's fault I'm like this. He made my mother kill herself. He took Inuyasha's mother as a mate. It killed my mother slowly, daily. One thing I remember well is in her last days she was proud, emotionless, and silent. I became what my mother was in her last days. Emotions caused her death. Inuyasha is hated by me because he was one of the things that killed her and later father. He fell for a human miko. She betrayed him. Just like my father betrayed mother. We lost the battle I went to gain his help for. I'm feared by many. No one would go near me because of who I was made out to be. It actually bothers me to fight Inuyasha. It bothers me to be feared by so many. I figure the only way I'll be allowed to die is by my own hand."

I felt like crying after I finished. I wouldn't let her see me like that. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who would dare touch me. I found myself staring into chocolate brown eyes full of understanding and it looked like sympathy. I oddly enough felt comforted by her eyes and her presence in general. Suddenly out of no where she started singing. I don't why but I felt complied to listen.

(Kagome's POV)

I listened carefully to his story. Oddly enough I understood what he was feeling. I made a daring move and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met my eyes as if trying to find something. I looked away with my hand still on his shoulder. At of no where a song came to me and I started to sing:

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played  
Chorus: repeat 2X  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would **_

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past **_

_**  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel so misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change **_

_**Its easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
Its so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone **_

_**It's easier to run  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave.**_

After that I once again found myself staring into his golden eyes once again. Unbeknownest to us we had began to lean in until our lips were touching. It shocked me but oddly I didn't break and neither did he.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I listened to her sing and understood the meaning to it. It brought me comfort. Strangly enough I found myself leaning into her. Until both of our lips touched. It suprised me but strangly enough neither I or her pulled away. Instead she leaned in further and somehow deepened the kiss. We both didn't stop until we needed air. I rested my forehead agianst hers.

"Why did you do that"I whispered hoarsly.

"I have no clue but it felt right."She whispered back breathless.

"You need to get some sleep." I whispered to her. She groaned in displeasure. I smiled and got up. She also stood. "I'll meet you in here tommorrow night." I whispered in her ear. I returned to my chamber next door, feeling like I was walking on air. Laying down on my bed, I quickly fell asleep. All the while thinking about my first kiss and her song...

Mouse: I know so cruel to end here. Unfortunatly I'm still 13. Meaning I have to go to this evil place that calls itself BUN BUN BUM...School! I hate having only a little bit of time to write these. Oh, well. Until the next time I update, Ja ne!


End file.
